


Baby Blue

by KisaKitakore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaKitakore/pseuds/KisaKitakore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aku mulai jatuh hati padanya dari kejadian di supermarket. Namun, ternyata terus berlanjut sampai aku tahu kalau Kuroko itu adalah...</p><p>Ini adalah drabble yang kemudian akan dijadikan beberapa chapter setelah selesai semesteran nanti ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blue

Cerita ini berawal dari diriku sebelum masuk SMA Seirin.

Waktu itu aku baru saja pindah dari  
Hokkaido ke Tokyo. Aku ikut ayahku ke Tokyo setelah ibu meninggal. Bersama adikku Kamui, kami memulai kehidupan baru di sini.

Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Shirou Akira. Dan aku perempuan, hehe. Semua teman-temanku sering salah paham kalau aku adalah laki-laki karena namaku yang menyerupai laki-laki. Kamui sendiri adalah adik laki-laki kembarku dan ia adalah seorang model dari majalah Kiss Kid Kill. Ia juga yang memenuhi setengah kebutuhan kami selain dari gaji ayahku. Sedangkan ayahku bekerja di sebuah  
perusahaan kaca di Tokyo. Dan ia sering  
lembur karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Namun, ia selalu balik ke rumah tiap malam Minggu.

Hari ini aku ingin pergi ke supermarket untuk  
membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk  
makan malam. Periksa dompet, oke, periksa  
ponsel, oke, periksa sepeda, oke.

"Yosh! Semua siap!"ujarku.

"Kak, jangan lupa beli soba instant yaaa!!"


End file.
